Our story
by JustMijke
Summary: Midorikawa finds out that Gran doesn't love him, but is this the truth. One-shot Hiroto/Midorikawa! (I don't know how the rating systeem works so I just did something)


**Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic so please don't be to hard on me...**

**I really hope you like it! 3**

******Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not make any money of this.**

* * *

Midorikawa ran upstairs and fell on his bed. He almost had to cry, but he had to stay strong. "Why doesn't it never go the way I want it to." He said and he started to cry (even though he tried so hard not to).

He heard that his door was opened by someone and Desarm came in. "I heard crying so I thought that I should look if you were ok." He said.

Midorikawa just curled up in his bed and didn't say anything. "This is about him, isn't it?" Desarm said.

Of course it was about him, he couldn't stop thinking about him, he couldn't eat or sleep. When Desarm started to see what was going on he and Midorikawa talk about it all night. Midorikawa had been so happy to tell someone about it, but right now he wanted to be alone. "Leave me alone." Midorikawa said crying.

But Desarm didn't, he walked over to Midorikawa, but before he could lay his hand on his shoulder to calm him Midorikawa grabbed his pillow and threw it in his face. "Leave!" Midorikawa said again, only this time he screamed it.

Desarm thought it was wise to leave the kid alone and walked out of the room. Midorikawa threw himself on his bed again and started to cry. He thought back of what Burn told him this afternoon.

_**That**_ _**afternoon**_

"Burn can I talk to you?" Midorikawa said.

He and Burn walked away from the group and Midorikawa couldn't hold himself anymore. "I saw that you were talking with Gran, did you asked him it."

"Well…" Burn stared.

"So what is it?" Midorikawa asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course, why did you think I wanted you to find it out for me?!" Midorikawa almost screamed.

"Ok if you really want to know.. He…. He…" Burn started.

"Yeah.. yeah.. he.. he.. Just tell me already!" Midorikawa said, starting to get impatien.

"He doesn't like you ok!" Burn said

. Midorikawa was quite, he didn't know what to say or do. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Midorikawa looked up and smiled, but Burn knew it was a fake one. "It's ok." He said. "I mean we've been friends for so long, I didn't expect anything else."

"Midori-" Burn said but Midorikawa cut him of.

"It's ok Burn. You did as I asked right? You didn't tell him I loved him."

"No I didn't, when he asked I said that there were some remorse and I wanted to know the truth"

"Thanks Burn, I have to go now. I'll see you later." Midorikawa said while he walked away.

Burn grabbed his wrist. "Are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine, belief me." Midorikawa said and he smile at Burn as he walked away, but as soon as Burn was out of sight he started to cry and he cried the whole time while he was walking home.

The next day Midorikawa really didn't want to go to school, cause he couldn't bare it to see Gran. After a little thinking he went to school anyway, cause he knew that if he wouldn't Gran would come to him to ask what was wrong.

By the time he was at school he just knew that he was too late and he was. When he arrived at PE class, he changed his clothes as fast as he could and went to the athletic fields. He saw that Burn and Gazell had already started playing soccer and he decided to join them.

"Am I too late?" Midorikawa asked to Burn.

"You're lucky, the teacher isn't here yet." Burn said laughing.

Gazell ignored Burn and turned to Midorikawa. "Where were you this morning?" He asked to Midorikawa.

Shit he had completely forgotten that he would pick up Gazell to go to school. "I'm very sorry Gazell, but I was as you can see very late and thought you would already be gone." He said while avoiding the stare of Gazell.

Gazell just looked at him, but before he could say something the teacher had arrived and shouted had they had to stand in a straight line.

After they formed a line the teacher started making pars of 2. "I hope I get to work with you Midorikawa."

Midorikawa froze, he knew exactly whose voice that was and when he turned to the left his point was proven.

He saw that Gran stood next to him and Gran winked. Midorikawa was sure that his cheeks were as red as the hair of the boy next to him and turned his head away so Gran won't see it.

The teacher was still busy paring everyone up. If you got teamed up you would have to stand behind that person. "Midorikawa you have to work with Gazell, Gazell you have to work with Burn." The teacher said.

Midorikawa looked around him and was very confused. But before he could say something Gran went to stand behind him, so it would look like they had to work together and the teacher didn't say anything about it.

Midorikawa wanted to tell the teacher but they were already stared the PE lesson, so he was stuck with Gran. Normally he would love it to work together with Gran, but today he barely got out of his bed cause he didn't want to see Gran and now he had to work together with him.

The rest of the lesson Midorikawa barely said anything and Gran started to get concerned about Midorikawa, but when he wanted to talk about it with him he just kept changing the topic.

After a while Gran gave up on trying to ask, but Midorikawa did saw that something change in the way that Gran acted. He was even nicer to Midorikawa then he usually was. "This is very strange, first I hear that he doesn't like me and then he starts acting super nice like he wants something of me." Midorikawa thought.

"Maybe that he just now starts to realize that he does love me" Midorikawa thought and his heart starts to beat like a crazy person. "No, I already know the answer and I shouldn't get hopeful just because he is acting really nice." He thought, even though he hated to say it he know that he shouldn't lie to himself.

That night he cried himself to sleep, this time not because he was sad but because he was so confused about what was going on and he just wanted it to stop and return to the way everything was before he fall in love with Gran.

Midorikawa woke up a few day later or was it a week later, he didn't know how much time had passed by since the day Burn told him that Gran didn't like him. Not that it mattered, every day seemed exactly the same and still so different from each other.

He got out of his bed, got dressed and went to school together with Gran. Happily Midorikawa was able to act normally around Gran again, well normal, he still blushed all the time but at least he recovered a bit from his heart break and was able to look Gran in the eye again.

When they arrived at school Gran and Midorikawa both went a different way, which was logical cause Gran was a class higher than Midorikawa.

After a boring day at school Midorikawa went to his locker to get his jacket. Suddenly two hands gabbed his shoulders and he screamed. When he turned around he saw Gran behind him.

"Why did you do that, you scared me!" Midorikawa said.

"I'm just teasing you, no reason to get mad." Gran answered him and he smiled.

Midorikawa looked at Gran, he knew he couldn't be mad at him for long so he just turned back around and got his jacket. "Are you going home too or are you just going to fool around here?" Midorikawa asked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming home with you." Gran said. That was only more reason to worry, Midorikawa really didn't wanted to be alone with Gran, he just couldn't bare it.

"But I have to go get something for father, so I won't cycle the entire way with you." Gran said.

"That's ok" Midorikawa said and they went to get their bikes.

When they were riding back home they talked about allot of things like school and just life. When Gran had to go another way they decided to just stand on the side of the road and talk for a while. And they did, they talked for about two hours.

"Hé uh… Midorikawa, I don't know if you know anything about this but.. uh.. Do you know why Burn asked me if I like you?" Gran said.

Midorikawa felt his cheeks heat up and he was pretty sure Gran saw it too. "I…I have no idea what you're talking about." He said while avoiding the eyes of boy in front of him.

"I know that he said he asked cause they were some rumours, but I think there is more to it. How about you Midorikawa?" Gran said.

"Well I did hear the rumours." Midorikawa said still not looking at Gran.

"Well that's good cause.. the rumours are true Midorikawa." Gran said and Midorikawa could feel that his heart skipped a beat and he looked up. "Gran…." He said.

"Don't call me that, you can just call me Hiroto." Gran said.

"Gra-" Midorikawa started but Gran, no sorry Hiroto, grabbed his chin and kissed him firmly on his lips. Hiroto closed his eyes and as soon as Midorikawa relaxed he did too. He liked the warm feeling of Hirotos lips on his and when he felt Hirotos tong on his lower lip begging for entrains he didn't hesitate and opened his mouth to let the red haired boy in to explore it with his tong.

After a few minutes they broke up the kiss and Hiroto laid his hand on Midorikawas cheek. "It seems like I'm not the only one who is in love." Hiroto said smiling.

Midorikawa blushed and kissed Hiroto again. "Is that a good answer?" He said.

"I didn't quite catch that." Hiroto teased and tapped Midorikawa on his nose. Midorikawa giggled.

"You're so cute when you laugh." Hiroto said and Midorikawa was sure he was as red as the hair of the boy in front for him, who he can now call his boyfriend.

"Come on we really should go home otherwise everyone will get worried" Hiroto said.

"Didn't you have to do something for father?" Midorikawa said.

"That can wait until tomorrow, right now I'm not going to leave your side. In fact I'm going to make sure you'll never be alone again." Hiroto said and he gave Midorikawa a quick kiss, before he jumped on his bike and they cycled back home together.

Midorikawa was still a bit confused about what happened but was sure he wouldn't had wanted it any other way.

* * *

**I just thought let's cut this thing a bit but that took 15 f*cking minutes! Well it was worth it! xD**

**R&R and No Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
